Deep in her heart
by melan anime
Summary: She is so cold and serious with only one thing in her mind: revenge. But deep down in her heart she is a totally deferent person and he knows that, but does she? RavenKnightShipping. RxR please!
1. First sight

_Head-cannon story (takes place long after the 103 episode)_

_Disclaimer 1: I don't own the cover image! Marlene101writes does, she drew it for me (she rocks) so the credit goes to her, as the original artist!_

_Disclaimer 2: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own only the title and the plot of this story!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - First sight**

_Crow's POV_

I never believed in love at first sight.

I thought it was stupid to feel that. You can't love someone you've just seen for the first time. Love means many things to me—care, trust, friendship, knowing the good and the bad side of her character and accepting her just the way she is. You have to be there when she needs you and know deep in your heart that she will be there for you when you need her help. You feel complete when you look at her, happy when you hold her in your arms…you treat her as if she is the only girl in the world and make her happy at any cost. Most importantly, you want to put her happiness at the top of your list and show her how special she is to you in every possible way.

How can someone feel all of these emotions at once, just with one look? I would never understand it.

Sometimes Martha teased me about the romantic side of my character. Although I didn't want to admit it, I always knew she was right. She used to say that if I wanted to, I could be a very affectionate person.

At least this is what I believed in theory, since I had no experience regarding love in my life. These were the only love I had felt in my short life:

Martha, my foster mother—she deserved all the love that I could give to her because she was the first person who actually loved me, a boy with no home, no parents and no past.

The second was for the first true friends I had made. At the beginning, it was only Jack and Yusei. We lived together; we played together and even ate from the same plate. When we met Kiryu we became the team called "Satisfaction," a gang with strong bonds. We fought together and we shared the same ideas and dreams.

The third love I felt was for the little kids in Satellite. They were orphans with no hope in their eyes whom I took under my wing and I tried my best to keep them happy.

However, I knew that when it came to girls, you should feel a different kind of love in your heart. What that feeling was I didn't have the slightest clue as I had never felt something special for a girl. Well, this was at least true until several days ago. Why is that? Because, I just met Sherry!

It was nighttime. Team 5D's and some other friends—actually it was mostly Jack's fan club—were celebrating for our first victory at the WRGP tournament. Rua said something that made Jack pissed off and when I supported Rua's side, Jack and I ended up fighting for the millionth time in our lives. I was used to it since we had many arguments, at least one or two in a day, for reasons that I had already forgotten. Jack's girls had just stopped us and started their own argument when she came in our garage... Sherry.

She was very pretty. She had long blond hair and beautiful emerald eyes, complemented by a smile on her face. I have seen many pretty women before, but this time it was different. It was true there weren't many pretty girls in my hometown. After New Domino city united with Satellite, however, I started living with Jack and Yusei and I saw a lot of them, including Aki of course. However, for unknown reasons, I saw Aki only as a very good friend of mine. Sometimes I believed that one of those reasons included Yusei's hidden feelings for her.

She introduced herself and came in while giving us her congratulations for our victory. Yusei started the conversation since only he and Aki knew her already. For the rest of us, it was our first time meeting her. I didn't know about the others, but as for me, when I set my eyes on her… felt something weird. When the conversation fired up about Yliaster organization, I forgot that feeling at once and my interest focused on that subject.

Sherry was sure that Yliaster was hiding behind the WRGP tournament and she was determined to defeat any opponent in order to get closer to her goal—to find the ones who had killed her parents.

Everything that Yusei had told us about her was true. She had a good reason to fight and win. It was like a "life purpose" for her. However, this wasn't just Sherry's battle, but ours too. Four of us had already been in danger—Yusei, Jack, Ruka and Rua. Nobody knew who would be the next target…maybe me or Aki. From now on, we had to be prepared for anything. Rua was almost killed in the duel with Lucciano and I didn't want to remember how I felt when Yusei and I spent one horrible day believing Jack was already dead.

Ruka had asked a very good question when she wondered why Yliaster was after us but Sherry's answer struck us like lightning. She knew we were all Signers and everything else about the legend of the Crimson Dragon. I didn't care to find out how she had learned about us. I started collecting all the evidence in my mind.

We had to find some answers or at least we had to do something to protect ourselves. Maybe that stupid clown Jeager could help us. After all, he was the one who took our engine program. However, Mikage informed us that he had gone missing. How strange! Yet, the strangest thing she said was about Director Goodwin. Three Directors had been assigned, whom no one else (except Jeager) had met.

Jack's girls left and so did Sherry. I didn't bother myself wondering if I would ever see her again or why my heart beat faster when I saw her. Only the members of the team 5D's were in the garage but nobody spoke for a while. We were all lost in our thoughts, trying to understand and find a way to deal with this situation. Or, at least find a way out of it.

I was so confused about the situation that I put Sherry and my weird feelings for her out of my head for a few days. I thought it was nothing special and just took it as shock pertaining to her knowledge about Yliaster and us among other things.

To be honest, I was a little scared suspecting that maybe that feeling could be something more than that. Surprisingly, I was right.

I was returning home after a hard day of work when I spotted her near the port. She was standing at the edge of the road watching the sun set on the horizon. Her long hair shone in the golden light and danced in the wind. I had nearly forgotten how pretty she was. Now, seeing her standing there under the sun's last light, I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

My heart beat faster and my mouth went dry. Feeling a little bit ill, I wished I was at home already. For a moment I accelerated in order to get home faster… but without realizing what I was doing, I drove my D-wheels closer to her. Why was I acting like this? I couldn't control my own body and my mind wasn't helping me one bit.

"Hi Sherry," I greeted her loudly, stopping my duel runner nearby.

Her shock told me that she didn't realize someone was near her. When she recovered from her surprise, she looked at me, saying nothing.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly and I got off my D-Wheels, moving closer to her. "I didn't mean to scare you. Don't you remember me?" I asked her softly and I prayed that she had indeed committed me to memory.

* * *

_Since we never saw any romance between those characters, I will give you my view to their thoughts and feelings and please don't get mad at me because I paired Crow x Sherry together. _

_My special thanks to my lovely betas __Marlen2445_ _and BlackRoseDragonCK!_

_Please review!_


	2. Little girl

**Chapter 2 - Little girl**

_Crow's POV_

She looked at me for a moment with eyes full of mystery. Then, she smiled, making my heart beat faster.

"Of course I remember you. You're Crow Hogan, right? One of the team 5D's members and Yusei's friend?"

I was surprised at her answer. "It looks like you know a lot about me. What else do you know?" For some unknown reason I was feeling a bit nervous.

"That you are a Signer too, just like your friends," she replied softly.

By instinct, I clutched my right forearm where my birthmark was.

"Anything else?" I didn't know why I was asking her, but I wanted to know. Perhaps it was because I was feeling anxious. I was trying to prolong the conversation.

"Not much," she answered and glanced away at the sea.

"I find that hard to believe it," I chuckled.

"I searched and found out a lot about you and your friends. I suppose you know that I tried to convince Yusei to join my team," she explained, smiling again, but this time, apologetically.

"Yeah, Yusei and not me," I laughed finishing her sentence.

It was clear as day that she had researched Yusei's past more than mine or any of the rest of us. Therefore, she knew him better than me, but she still had a lot to learn about Yusei.

"If you knew him better, then you wouldn't have grasped hold of any hope to get him onto your team. Yusei is very loyal friend. He would never leave us."

"Yes, I know now," I sensed a hint of disappointment in her voice. "But I will go on, with or without his help," she stated.

I took a deep breath. "Tell me Sherry. Since you're already a strong duelist, why do you need Yusei on your team?"

The night we met Sherry, Bruno found out on the internet that she had beaten three people in a row. So, she wasn't only pretty, but a strong duelist too. _Did I to say pretty_?

She stared at me enigmatically, not understanding why I had asked her that.

"Mostly because I didn't want him to be one of my opponents," her answer was so clear and simple that I felt silly for asking her. "And of course, Yusei is a strong Duelist too, so if he was with me, I would have had a better chance at winning this tournament."

Her answer was perfectly honest. "I see. But why Yusei? Why not Jack or even me?" I felt heat spread all over my face when I asked her that. _What the heck I was thinking_?

"I know that both of you are strong duelists. But it was _Yusei_ who won the Fortune Cup against Jack Atlas," she chuckled.

"Yes, but that happened because I didn't enter," I laughed.

Hearing my teasing comment, she managed a slight smile. I felt quite satisfied with myself.

"You are such an idiot," she commented without losing her smile.

Her words didn't hurt me at all, but I stared at her for a moment. She was a very pretty young lady. At the moment, I realized something else too—with my eyes, I could see deep down in her heart, that Sherry was still the little girl, waiting for her parents to hold her and tell her that everything was fine. Perhaps she might seem cold and distant at first, but deep inside, I knew she was looking for some comfort. With all the experience I had with the kids, I knew exactly how to deal with her.

"Don't be so mean to me," I teased her again. "Man, that stung," and I placed one hand on my chest.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "I'm not apathetic! That's Jack's role."

This time, she laughed a bit. Great lord, it must have been one of the world's most beautiful sounds. However, her laugh held for only a few seconds before her face turned serious again.

"Sometimes it's good to be apathetic," she said coldly.

I saw a shadow of darkness in her eyes before she turned her face away. I knew exactly what she was thinking—my childhood hadn't been easy either. I had lost my parents. Actually, I had never met them and was all alone. Of course, things got better when I met Yusei and Jack. Martha took care of me like a son. However, all of that happened years ago and I preferred not to think about it anymore. I had moved on in my life.

Sherry had endured an arduous past as well. She had been used to a happy and perfect life. In a single night, she had lost everything and saw her parents' killed. I couldn't imagine how painful that was, but I could say that she never gotten over it. She didn't move on with her life. She was trapped in her past and in her emotions. She could not do or think anything else other than revenge. Nevertheless, such ambitions would not bring her parents back, which was clearly her deepest desire.

"I can be apathetic and emotionless too if you want," I said, trying to find out how to make her laugh again…or at least make her forget those painful feelings for awhile.

I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I at least I wanted to try.

…

_Sherry's POV_

…

"You have to be careful. You don't want those kids you look after to follow in your steps," I warned him.

"How do you know about them?" he ask immediately, eyes wide. I opened my mouth to reply, but he shook his head, stopping me. "Never mind."

I pursed my lips. "I told you before. I know some things about you."

A lot actually, but I didn't want to tell him that.

"Yeah, but you know this doesn't sound fair to me."

"What?"

"You already know a lot about me, but what do _I know_ about you?"

Confused, I looked at him. I crossed my arms over my chest and said, "What do you mean by that?"

"It sounds fair enough that I should learn about you since you already know about me and my past."

"Hmm…" I hummed. There was no way I wanted to start talking about me and my life, especially to him. "I don't want to talk about me," I stated.

He didn't look surprised or irritated by my comment; in fact, he looked like he had been expecting this answer.

"OK, if you don't want to, then don't. But you have to do something else for me," he grinned.

There was nothing that I _had to_ do. "And what is that?" I asked frigidly.

"You have to follow me somewhere."

"Follow you? Where?" I blinked confused.

"You'll see when we get there," he smiled playfully.

_Damn_, he was getting on my nerves. "I'm not going to follow you anywhere if you don't tell me first," I stated flatly, crossing my arms again.

"Come on, Sherry, don't be so stubborn. I promise you'll have a good time," he chuckled, taking my hand for me to follow him.

For a moment, I wanted to escape from his grip and tell him to leave me alone. Yet, I felt my body moving itself against my will, following the orange-haired man to our D-Wheels. At least I had to admit to myself that, as much as he was annoying me, I was curious to discover what he had in mind.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this, but OK. I will come with you. But I'm warning you, I'm already pissed off at you," I was, but I didn't know why exactly.

He didn't lose his grin. He smirked and mounted his duel runner, buckling on his helmet and revving the engine. "I will keep that in mind."

I did the same and followed him. W_here the hell are we going_? Oh well, I would find out soon.

* * *

_Alright I tried to give you both Crow and Sherry's view in this one._

_My special thanks to my lovely betas __Marlen2445_ _and BlackRoseDragonCK!_

_Please review!_


	3. The Park

**Chapter 3 - The Park**

_Crow's POV_

Ok, the first part had been easier than I thought. She had agreed to follow me. I hoped she wasn't still angry with me…

I had several places for us to go in mind, but I chose the one that was very important to me. The sun hadn't gone down yet, but it would soon enough. Perhaps an hour of twilight remained before nightfall settled upon the city. Before we got there, I thought we could take a small and pleasant break for half hour max. I knew just the right place for this purpose—one that would give us the opportunity to have some fun too. I drove straight there with her following me. When we arrived, I parked my D-wheel and took off my helmet, Sherry doing the same.

"Crow?" she began and I looked at her in surprise. Her voice was as cold as ice. "Why did you bring me here?"

Scratching the back of my head, I looked at her, a little uncomfortable. "You don't like it?"

Despite my daring hopes, she was still fuming. In fact, she looked like she wanted to punch me or something. I kept my distance. At least I had to admit it to myself that she was somewhat cute when she was angry.

"This park is filled with families and couples."

Her answer confused me even more. I looked around; she was right. I hadn't noticed before. However, I couldn't understand why this was bothering her.

"So… is there any problem with the families or the couples?" The best way to find out was asking her.

"No! It's just…" she answered quickly but never finished her sentence.

I tried to discern a logical explanation. Looking around, I saw several families, who were walking, eating or enjoying themselves. There were even more couples, sitting close to one another or walking, holding hands, exchanging hugs and kisses. Wherever I turned my head, I could see couples. _That's it_! That was what was bothering her. For some reason, I felt a slight of pain in my heart.

"If you have a problem with anyone seeing you here with someone like me then we can leave now if you want," I suggested, looking away. I felt a little disappointed, but she had a point.

"No, it's not that," her voice was faster than lighting and her cheeks were a little pink.

"It's OK, I understand. I am a marked man after all", I pointed at my face, putting a little more joy in my voice to hide my disappointment.

She tried to find my gaze, looking deep into my eyes. "I don't give a damn about what other people say about me…"

It was hard to distinguish if she was upset or furious. Even harder was finding out if she was angry with me or not.

"…And I never looked at those marks on your face. I wish all those who have marks would obtain them for the same reason that you gained yours."

Her eyes looked like they were spitting fire. Her face was crimson, from embarrassment or rage, I wasn't sure exactly. She raised her voice a little and seemed so serious when she spoke—I didn't have any reason not to believe her. As much as I was comforted by her words, I was still puzzled. I thought she was apprehensive about someone sighting her with a marked man in the park. I had tried to make it easier for her but I was all wrong.

I started slowly, "So… if you have no problem with my marks then what's the problem with bringing you here?" It was an honest question.

"I don't have any problem with the park, it's just…"

"What?"

She glanced away. "Well, I'm not used to coming here, that's all."

I smiled in relief. "That's not a problem at all, Sherry. If you really think it is, then it's an easy one to solve. Came on, let's enjoy ourselves."

I took her hand to make her follow me but I didn't hold it for too long. I didn't want to give her the wrong idea, especially after seeing all those couples in the park.

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know. Why don't you decide?" she suggested. "You brought us here in the first place."

I stayed silent for a while, thinking. She was right—I had brought her here, after all, and I had promised her that she would have a good time. I took a deep breath. I had to keep my promise.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She blinked at my sudden question.

"No, I'm not."

"Thirsty then?"

"Hmm, not really."

"OK, I'll grab something to drink and then we can take a walk in the park." With that, I headed for the nearest store.

…

Sherry's POV

…

I wanted to laugh aloud but I strove to keep myself from doing so in the middle of the park. He was so funny—_did he have a hearing problem?_ I told him _'not really'_ not _'yes I am thirsty'_.

Filled with mixed feelings, I watched him walk away to buy some drinks. How strange! On some enigmatic basis, I had been angry with him and only a moment later, I waxed furious for a very different reason. However, it was my fault so I supposed I was angry with myself rather than him.

His words were still echoing in my head, making me feel embarrassed. _How could I be so mean?_ I had made him believe that I had a problem with his marks. Of course, he didn't know that I was aware of why he had received the marks in the first place. I hoped that I had made it clear when I told him that I don't care.

A little girl in a pink dress approached the store. Crow left it to let her buy what she wanted first. Without realizing it, I smiled, looking at how affectionately he was stroking her hair. The little girl said something to him and he laughed. I wondered what she had told him. However, I didn't have time to guess as Crow approached me holding two bottles and giving me one.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome. Shall we?" he smiled and pointed at the park.

I nodded and we started walking. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Nowhere specifically. You said you don't come here often, so it might be a good idea to simply walk around. If you find a place you like, we can sit there," he replied.

I nodded again, saying nothing. It was clear as day that he really did want me to have a good time; otherwise, he wouldn't have kept telling me that we could do what I wanted or what I preferred. The only problem was that I didn't really care. _Damn, why did I agree to follow him_? I stayed silent, following him with my thoughts focused on many subjects—the WRGP tournament and my next opponents for example. I was lost in my thinking and I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. I still had a long way to go, but I had to win this tournament if I wanted to get closer to my target.

"What's wrong?" Crow's voice brought me back to reality. Confused, I looked at him.

I stopped walking and took a look around. The park was a lovely place, full of trees and flowers. Near us was a small lake with ducks. Some children were trying to feed them. Then, I turned my face to look at the man beside me. He was looking at me enigmatically, waiting. I wanted to answer him, but I didn't remember his question.

"What did you say?"

"I asked you what's wrong. You are here, but your mind isn't. Is there something that is bothering you?" his voice was full of sympathy.

If he continued like this, I was going to punch him in the face.

"No, I was just-"

"C'mon, I know when someone has something on their mind, so spill."

He wouldn't give up. I sighed. "There's a lot, actually," I said, looking away.

"Like what?"

_Damn!_ He wouldn't stop quizzing me until I told him. He was getting on my nerves again.

"Like Yliaster and the tournament-" I began angrily, but he cut me off.

"You think about those things 24 hours a day. You have to take a break once in a while."

"But-"

"How can you think straight when you never relax? Look around you. Enjoy the serenity for once, without keeping your mind on unpleasant matters."

I knitted my eyebrows, prepared to disagree. Nothing and no one would keep me from my goal –especially not him. And of course, I didn't need someone telling me what to do. He was still smiling and I squeezed the bottle in my hand harder, struggling to restrain myself. I opened my mouth, but he cut me off again.

"Before you hit me, you have to at least admit that I have a point, right?"

Well yes. I still wanted to hit him but now I wanted to laugh as well. He had read my thoughts. _What a strange person…_ He could change my mood faster than a traffic light.

"How did you know that I wanted to slug you?"

"It was written all over your face. You looked very angry," he explained.

"Angry? I'm not angry—I'm pissed off!"

Well, at least I was moment ago. If he kept pestering me, I would be again.

"I know. I'm trying my best not to set you off, but you make it difficult."

"Just shut up!"

"If that makes you feel better, then I will."

I lifted an eyebrow. There was no doubt that if I told him to do something, he would. "You are an idiot, you know that?"

"Yes, actually I do. Jack tells me that almost every day," he chuckled.

'_Clever Jack'_ I thought '_at least I know why.' _I had started walking again when I spotted an empty bench.

"Let's take a seat over there." Without waiting for an answer, I went there and sat down.

* * *

_This story isn't popular and you might not like the couple, but I will continue anyway._

_My special thanks to my lovely betas __Marlen2445_ _and BlackRoseDragonCK!_

_Please review!_


	4. Melting the ice

**Chapter 4 – Melting the ice**

_Crow's POV_

Call me crazy but… I was starting to like the angry expression on her. She looked scary but somehow cute at the same time. I stared at her for a while—so beautiful and yet so cold, like a spring morning with traces of winter. Man, I didn't know I was a poet too. If Jack found out, he would tease me for the rest of my life. However, it was true.

I smiled and sat down beside her, but not close enough. I left her enough space between us. Though I wanted to touch her hand again, I stopped myself at the last minute. I had already held her hand already—twice. I had no idea why, but I could still feel her smooth skin against my own. _Why am I acting like this_?

"So, what do you think?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation with her and keep my mind away from such thoughts.

"About what?"

"The park of course!"

It wasn't easy to make small talk with her. Her mind was far away from here. I had never thought it would be this hard to approach her even a little bit, but she was a mysterious woman. Her reactions were like a puzzle and it was harder with the fact that she could go from icy calm to flamingly furious in no time at all. It was easier to handle children than women; especially when that woman was Sherry.

"It's good."

Well, I changed my mind. She was cold like a glacier, but the good news was that, as hard as ice was, it melted easily. I would need plenty of time but it wasn't impossible.

"Come on, you have to be more convincing than that if you want to believe yourself," I teased her.

I risked making her angry but she was worth it.

"What do you mean?"

"The park has all kinds of entertaining things, but I doubt that you saw any of those. Did you look around once since we started walking?"

"I didn't, to be honest."

"I know," I said with a slight laugh. "But why do you keep your mind busy when you're here?"

"What do you mean?" she asked again.

"Did you see the playground with the kids or the fountain with the daisies?"

"No…"

"The benches near the pool or the lake with the ducks?"

"Oh yeah, the lake; I saw the lake. The kids were trying to feed the ducks."

I smiled, looking deeply into her eyes. They were like a mirror to her heart. She wasn't angry at all— in fact, she looked like a little girl who had been caught not paying attention and was trying to defend herself. Well, at least that was how I saw it. I looked at the big clock to check the time. I still had some time before we had to leave. After all, the park wasn't exactly the first place I had in mind. It was just a small break to relax a bit and make her forget that she was pissed off at me.

"So you think the park is good just because you saw the lake with the ducks?"

She glared at me, saying nothing.

"It's not bad to relax once in a while. The only thing you have to do is empty your mind, look around, and let yourself enjoy what you see."

"You know, I don't like it when someone tells me what to do, but I know you have good intentions…" her voice wasn't calm at all.

"Tell me how you like to relax then. I have no problem with following your advice. Maybe your way is better than mine."

She stared at me and for a moment, I thought she would burst with anger. I held my breath, waiting for the worst…but she just closed her eyes and smiled. Her reaction shocked me so much that I forgot to breathe out.

"Why did you ask me if I saw all those things in the park?" her voice was calm and her eyes full of wonder.

However, she didn't answer me.

"You said you don't come here often and I can see that you're stressed enough, so I want you to relax a bit and enjoy what this place can offer," I explained looking deep into her eyes. "And your company," I added before I could stop myself.

I felt heat wash all over my face. Knowing that I was blushing, I turned my head away and watched a family who was picking up their stuff to leave. I hoped she didn't notice.

_What is wrong with me_? _Why the hell did I say that?_ I would give her the wrong idea and then she wouldn't speak to me again. This was bad enough, not to mention the fact of how angry she would be with me.

"You are so strange, Crow Hogan," she sounded like she was trying to keep from laughing. "You're trying your best to entertain me. Even though I've made it hard for you, you keep trying."

"I made a promise, didn't I?"

This time she laughed a bit. "Anyone else would have given up by now."

"Anyone, maybe, but not me."

"Because you are stupid."

"I will take that as a compliment," I smiled.

She raised her head and started laughing so loudly that some people looked at us with surprise. I didn't pay attention—for I didn't care. My heart pounded in my chest while I listened to her laughter. For some reason, I was so joyful that I wanted to join her.

"Maybe I am stupid, but at least I can make you laugh," I felt quite satisfied.

"Yeah, but you can make me mad also."

"Am I the reason you're getting angry, or are you just being irritable because you don't allow yourself to relax a bit?"

...

_Sherry's POV_

...

"I think it's you," I tried desperately to hold back my laughter when I saw his expression.

Of course, that was only the half true. Yes, he was driving me crazy with his attitude and confusing me with all these mixed feeling. One moment I was pissed off and a second later, I wanted to laugh. He was so annoying and yet so funny. I wasn't sure if I liked him or not. He was so insistent to learn about me and so stubborn, continuously risking my resentment. No one had ever before wanted to learn more about me and tried so diligently to do so.

The other half of my anger stemmed from my main life purpose. I had something that I was living and dueling for and it wasn't a pleasant thought. _Damn_! Now that I thought about it, he was completely right. I was touchy because I didn't allow myself to relax. Nevertheless…_how can I relax when I'm getting closer to my target?_

"Why are you are so mean to me, Sherry? You really don't care about my feelings at all?" he looked hurt by my words.

"Well it's true," _at least the half of it_. "You want me to lie to you?"

"Definitely not. I appreciate your honesty, it's just that…"

"What?"

"At the beginning I thought that you just disliked me…but now I'm starting to believe that you hate me."

_Oh my!_ That was a heavy word. "I don't hate you," I raised my voice. I didn't particularly like him, but hell, I don't hate him.

_Damn_, I was angry with myself again. _Why am I acting like this to him?_ He was just trying to help me relax and I could tell that he was putting his best into the effort. I felt embarrassed again.

"You said you can be apathetic and emotionless," I said, implying that it wasn't all my fault. Nevertheless, I couldn't even convince myself; it was totally my fault.

"I'm trying, but it's not that easy."

I couldn't believe it. I was so cruel to him. I was hurting him and still he didn't blame me, but he was trying to defend himself.

"How can Jack be like this all the time?" he looked like he was talking to himself.

"Maybe it's a gift. He's lucky to have it."

"No, I don't think so," he said, taking a sip of his drink.

I was confused. "Why not? Is it not good to keep unpleasant things away from you? The feelings and situations that can hurt you?"

_What the hell was on his mind_?

"In that perspective, it's good-"

"See? There you go," I cut him off.

He continued without paying attentions to my words. "But that's what we call life and life isn't fair. If we always lock up our hearts like that then maybe we can escape from some pain, but it won't last for long. We are human beings after all, not robots. We can't push away those feelings forever. One day, we'll have to deal them. Moreover, it's also hard to be like that because it's easy to make mistakes or wrong choices in your life—Jack is no exception. And of course, if you focus on being apathetic you will lose other feelings too…like smiling, relaxing, or enjoining yourself and many others."

I opened my mouth to disagree with what he had said, but I didn't know what to say to counter it. He was right, as much as I didn't want to admit it. Silently I stared at him, trying to figure out what the hell he was thinking.

"You didn't answer me before."

"About what?" I was baffled, both by his words and his actions. I had to say that it was more difficult than I had anticipated to 'read' him.

"You didn't tell me how you like to relax," and he smiled at me.

My eyes widened with surprise. I was completely lost by his actions by the way he made me feel. I was angry, furious, even pissed off at him…yet he made me laugh and it was fun to tease him. However, he made me feel something else for the first time—something strange and warm in my heart, which started beating faster.

After my parents died, the only person who had tried so hard to make me smile was Mizoguchi. I had cried all day and night and he had done his best to take my pain away. I owed him my life; if it wasn't for him, I probably would have died that night too. He saved me and he took care of me like a daughter. Aside from him, no one else cared for me that much and I had never thought that someone would. Apparently, I was mistaken.

Right now, in front of me, it was a young man with ginger hair, grey eyes, and face covered with markings, who was trying his best to amuse me. He was trying to get a little closer to me. He kept asking me questions regarding what I was thinking. Now, he had asked me something completely different and personal, even if he didn't know that.

In the end, I always told him my thoughts, but now… when it came to his last question… I didn't want to tell him. _So why was I still thinking about it?_ If I told him to stop asking me that, I had no doubt that he would. _Why didn't I do so?_ In addition, _why was my heart beating so fast and loud?_ I was sure that he could hear it.

Closing my eyes, I strove to calm my bewilderment. I could tell him my secret—it wouldn't be that bad. He deserved it. After all, he had proved to me that he really cared to find out.

"OK, I will tell you, but promise me that you'll never speak of it again, deal?"

His face lit up as he looked at me. He gave me his hand. "Deal," he said with a huge smile.

* * *

_My special thanks to my lovely betas __Marlen2445_ _and BlackRoseDragonCK!_

_Please review!_


	5. Secret place

**Chapter 5 – Secret place**

_Crow's POV_

I was so excited! Finally, I had started melting the ice and I was getting a little bit closer to her heart. It wasn't easy, but she was worth it. I found it difficult to stay there in silence, waiting her to start talking. My heart was dancing in my chest. Now that all of my attempts were beginning to blossom, it would be foolish of me to push her to talk. She'd continue when she was ready and I could see by her reaction that I had touched on a very sensitive issue. That excited me even more.

"You had a point when you said that I don't allow myself to relax, but I'm not always like this," she began without looking at me. "I'm not so strict with myself that I don't chill out sometimes. But the closer I get to my goal, the more I press myself to keep going."

"But sometimes you need to get some rest," I pointed out. In contrast with her lack of eye contact with me, I looked at her the entire time.

"I told you I'm not that strict with myself. In fact, I do relax and empty my mind of everything sometimes."

"If you do that, then why do you keep your mind busy now? Is there something bothering you? What is it? You can tell me; is it the place?" I hammered out the questions immediately. "Or the company?"

I wish I hadn't said the last one…because if she said yes, then I knew I wouldn't like it.

"Calm down, caring man," she smiled, looking at me for the first time since she started talking.

Her eyes were so bright and her face full of emotion. I couldn't be patient anymore. My heart was beating like crazy and I made a great attempt to stay calm.

"I'm sorry, please continue," I apologized.

She smiled again. "It's OK, but you don't have to worry so much. I like both the park and my company."

Eyes widening in shock, I gasped. That was really good news.

She took a deep breath. "There is a place… when I go there, I feel free from everything— My past, my parents' death, Yliaster, the tournament. When I'm there, none of those things bother me anymore. It's like time stops for an hour or two and I'm able to relax and smile again."

I sat there, speechless. Wow, that was quite unexpected coming from her. She was a mystifying woman, like a puzzle. With every word she said, every strange attitude, she baffled and enlivened me further.

"Why didn't you say so before? We could have gone there," I was definitely curious to find out where this place was. But I had a strange feeling she wouldn't tell me, and I was OK with that. At least she had told me it existed—I couldn't be too greedy.

She chuckled. "We can't go there."

"Why not? All you have to do is name the place."

"It's not even in Japan," she laughed.

"Oh!" how stupid of me. Now there wasn't even a chance to see the place.

"Actually, it's far away from here. It's in France…my old family house," she continued.

"What?" I couldn't stop myself.

I was totally surprised—I couldn't hide it nor could I help it. She had shared this valuable information without my even asking her. The funny part was that I had been certain she wouldn't tell me. I was so happy now and I couldn't stop smiling. It was hard to melt the ice but it had thus far been worth it.

"It's my family house," she reiterated. "Actually, it's not a house—it looks more like a palace. But it's the house I used to live in when I was little, the same house where I saw my parents die…" she whispered and her face grew darker.

"I'm sorry," I was shocked.

"It's OK."

"But those memories…" I paused, trying to find out how to word the question. "I mean, that place is…" damn, it wasn't that easy, but she stopped me.

"I know it's strange and you're right to wonder why I picked such a place to relax since my parents died there. But…it holds many other memories. Aside from that one, they're really good," she explained.

"I still don't understand. It's not just a bad memory, it's THE bad memory."

"I know," her voice was calm and she closed her eyes for a few seconds before continuing, "It's strange, but apart from that, everything else there makes me smile. I remember my parents sitting in the living room or in the garden with me playing around. I still remember my father every time he opened his arms, waiting for me to jump into them and how tightly he hugged me…"

I was right then. Deep in her heart, she was still the little girl she had been years ago.

"…and I remember my mother too, smiling when she looked at us. As the only daughter of the Leblancs, I'm the owner of the house now. After the murder, Mizoguchi took care of me. He traveled around the word, trying to protect me, and I left that place forever."

"He did it for your own good."

"I know, but I still miss it. My worst memory lies there but the best ones do too. So, every time I visit that place, though I don't go there often, I remember how perfect my life used to be with my parents. As strange as it sounds, that house is the only place I remember them alive and happy."

"I understand" She looked at me with disbelief, but I didn't lie to her. "I do!"

She glanced away. "It's my secret place and no one knows how I feel about it…not even Mizoguchi."

…

_Sherry's POV_

…

This time I must have really shocked him because he froze, both of his eyes wide and his mouth gaping. It was kind of cute and funny at the same time. But it was all true—not even my protector knew how I felt when I visited my family house.

"What can I say? I'm honored," he muttered, his face still awash with surprise.

"You promised, remember? Never speak of it again."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

I didn't pay attention to his words; for I was focused on my feelings. It was like an enormous weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I felt lighter and revitalized. I had no regrets that I had told him about my secret place. As much as I didn't know why, I trusted him. He wouldn't tell anyone.

I took a sip of the drink. Only when the sweet juice touched my throat did I realize how thirsty I was. When I had gulped more than half, I wanted to thank him for my drink, but of course I didn't say anything. That could be too much for his ego.

He remained quiet and I didn't bother to start a new conversation since both he and I were lost in our own thoughts.

"It's getting dark. Maybe we should go home," I suggested.

"I agree, but we have to go somewhere else first."

Confused, I stared at him. Another place? I thought he had wanted to come to the park. Apparently, he wanted to go somewhere else too. _But then why did we come here first?_

"Where?"

He smiled playfully. It wasn't the first time I had seen that grin on his face. The previous time, he had grated on my nerves. Now, I simply looked him, bewildered.

"If you wanted to go somewhere else, why did you bring us to the park first?"

"Actually, I wanted to go there first but I thought it would be a good idea to come here and relax beforehand."

"That's all?"

"Well, you were angry with me remember?"

"Actually I was pissed off." Yes I was, but I didn't remember why.

He chuckled. "Yeah, that was worse. So, I thought it would be a pretty good idea to bring you here. What do you think?"

"I have to say, you did have a point."

A huge smile flashed across his face. "Great! C'mon, let's go, otherwise we're gonna miss it!" he said in hurry.

"Miss what?"

"You'll see."

"It's getting dark…" but he cut me off.

"That's the good part. I want to show you this place when the sun is down so we can see the moon. That's the other reason why we came here first."

I said nothing for a moment, thinking. I was tired and I wanted to go home. Mizoguchi would worry about me if I was late. I opened my mouth to tell him that we could go another night…but when I looked into his eyes, my voice died in my throat. His expression was so mysterious and serious. He really wanted to go there and show me this place. I looked at the sky and the big clock. Well, it was not that late and I wasn't a kid anymore. I could go home any time I wanted.

"OK, but first, answer me this: why do you want to go there so badly?"

"You told me about your secret place, Sherry, so I want to show you mine. But unlike yours, it's easier to go there, so come on," he stood up and held out a hand.

I was more than glad to take it as he gave me a sly look and I followed him to our D-Wheels again. But this time, I wasn't angry at all.

* * *

_My special thanks to my lovely beta __BlackRoseDragonCK!_

_Please review!_


	6. Beautiful

**Chapter 6 – Beautiful**

_Crow's POV_

She was definitely not angry with me since she had followed me easily and with more willingness this time. Not to mention that she looked calmer. If my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, I could have sworn she even wore a slight smile on her beautiful face. _Did I say beautiful again_?

"Where are we going?" I heard her voice from behind.

"Be patient," I grinned and drove us toward my favorite area in Satellite.

"Daedalus Bridge?" she said after she had removed her helmet.

"The legendary Daedalus Bridge," I corrected.

"Whatever" she looked around. "So this your secret place?"

"It's not secret anymore, since I told you about it."

She smiled."I'm not going to tell anyone," she informed me.

"And if you do, I won't get mad."

She opened her mouth to say something but I placed one finger over her lips to make her hush. "Shhh," she did what I said, to my surprise. "Now close your eyes."

"What?"

"Come on, close your eyes and I'll tell you what to do."

Sherry glared at me good-naturedly. Then, she shrugged and closed her eyes, smiling. "Alright."

I stared at her for a moment, admiring her loveliness. Even with her emerald irises concealed, she was still a beauty—_Alright, I admit it!_ She was stunning and I would keep saying so because it was true.

"Well? I'm still waiting."

I took a deep breath. "Alright, what do you hear?"

"Hmm," she hummed. "Nothing. It's really quiet."

"Good. Now what do you feel?"

She stayed silent for awhile, furrowing her brows and trying to think. "I feel the breeze… it's a little cold and I can sense the moisture. Even if I didn't already know, I would realize that I was near the see 'cause I smell the salt in the air," she paused, thinking a little more. "And I don't know why, but I think it's only you and me in this area. We are alone," her eyes twitched.

"No, don't open your eyes."

"You want to ask me more?"

"One last question," I smiled, even though she couldn't see me.

"Spill it."

"Do you like what you feel?" I asked uncertainly. "The breeze, the water…" I hesitated before I added, "…and the sense that you are all alone in Satellite with me?" I held my breath, steeling myself for her possible temper explosion. But I was wrong.

She didn't yell—she just smiled. "I don't know for sure. Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet," I muttered.

OK, I translated her answer into something relatively positive. That meant that I was doing well. She wasn't cold and distant at all.

"Now I want to show you something," I announced, looking at the dark sky above me.

"How am I supposed to see anything with my eyes closed?" she commented sarcastically.

I grinned and took her hand for the third time that day. "Come." She let me lead her effortlessly, gently squeezing my hand. "Now open your eyes," I commanded. I stood behind her, giving her a full glimpse of the view.

I heard her gasp as she placed a hand on her lips.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered and I couldn't smile wider.

"This is my favorite," I said softly.

I couldn't help but think of myself as a lucky guy—I was here in my favorite place and I wasn't alone. Sherry was with me. Seeing her face, I could tell for sure that she was enjoying it as much as I was.

…

_Sherry's POV_

…

We both stood at edge of the old bridge, the real Daedalus Bridge, the same one that a legendary man had begun building years ago. The sea was spread out at our feet, glittering from the thousands of stars in the sky. Away from the lights of New Domino City and so far removed into the Satellite area, this place made the stars completely visible in the sky. The moon was shining in all its glory above us, throwing its silver light everywhere.

He was right; this place really was incredible—full of temperance and tranquility. I felt that even I, who was so preoccupied with my plans and my revenge, couldn't stay unaffected by its calmness and beauty. I let myself be seduced by its magic. My mind emptied of all the bad thoughts and I felt all my being loosening to its fullest. I was no longer the cruel duelist ready for anything. I was just a woman like all the others; simple, polite, and kind. I had forgotten how to be polite, but this idiot named Crow Hogan had reminded me again. Maybe he wasn't such an idiot after all.

Studying him, I noticed that he had been staring at me the entire time. _What the hell was on his mind? What was he thinking?_ I had no idea and, by some unexplained curiosity, I wanted to know. I wanted to learn more about him and I was ready to start asking him, but I held myself back. I didn't want to ruin the moment by throwing questions at him.

We held the wordlessness of the moment. He gazed at me with cryptic eyes and I kept looking at him until I felt uncomfortable. His expression was so strange, like he was trying see through me.

What a strange guy!

"What?" I finally snapped.

My exclamation shocked him and a giggle escaped my lips when I saw his reaction. He had jumped backward in surprise, taking a defensive stance like I was going to attack him.

"I won't bite, Crow, I promise."

"Umm" he stirred awkwardly as bark red color spread across his face.

"What were you thinking?"

"When?" he asked uneasily.

"Before you reacted like I was ready to kill you," I laughed.

"Oh! I...uh..." he rubbed the back of his neck, hesitating. "I was wondering what _you_ were thinking."

"That's odd."

"Why?"

"Because I was wondering the same thing," I laughed again and he put that grin of his back on.

He was cute when he smiled like that, I dare say. But he was still annoying and foolish.

"Something we had in common," he flashed a smile.

We were left in an awkward silence before I chose to clear my throat and glance away. "Since I told you about my secret place and you showed me yours, can you explain to me why you picked this one?" I asked. His warm smile was my positive answer.

* * *

_My special thanks to my lovely beta __BlackRoseDragonCK!_

_Please review!_


	7. What I believe

**Chapter 7 – Want I believe**

_Crow's POV_

I started with a warm voice. "There's a story about this bridge, you know. Years ago, the people of Satellite lived in poverty and worked for the richer New Domino City. One day, a man stared building this bridge to unite both of the cities"

"I know the story," she informed me gently. "That man became wanted by Sector Security for his actions and they hunted him down."

"Then he had two options," I continued. "To be caught and spend the rest of his life in jail or to choose the hard way. Of course, he chose the latter option and rode his Duel Runner along the bridge. He flew off to the other side of the sea."

"It takes great courage to choose something like that."

"He chose to he became a legend and the Duel Runner became a symbol for freedom amongst the residents of Satellite."

"It's no wonder why."

"And the bridge is named after Daedalus from Greek mythology; he was able to fly using artificial wings you know, similar to how this man flew using his Duel Runner."

"I guess that's the reason why you added wings to your Duel Runner too," she teased me.

"You got me," I chuckled. "You're right."

"I know."

"Are you always so sure about everything?"

"Not always," she confessed. "And when I'm not but want to be, then I have other ways of finding out the truth."

I shivered, wondering about some of those "ways." "I think it's better if I don't find out about those ways," I said and she laughed again. "Your laughter is really pleasant," I said without thinking.

"What?" she blinked in surprised. I blushed, realizing what I had just said to her.

Shaking my head, I glanced away to avoid her gaze. "Anyway…the story became a legend often told to younger children in Satellite," I continued hoping that she would forget my previous comment. "Many of my little orphans begged me to tell the story again and again, every night when we gathered around the fire. That was years ago too."

For a strange reason, I felt nostalgia for the old days.

Sherry smiled comfortingly. "That man was Rex Godwin?"

"Yeah. During those days, he wanted to unite both of the cities—Neo Domino and Satellite. No discrimination anymore. He had great and benevolent intentions."

"Do you believe he's the same man in the legend?" She asked suddenly, after a long pause.

"Of course I believe it," I replied immediately.

"I mean in real life."

"Aw!" I paused knitting my eyebrows. "It's complicated..."

"I can be patient while you explain it," she smiled, looking at me like a little kitty. I didn't know she could be so cute.

"You sure?"

She nodded. "I want to know what you're thinking."

"Hmmm," I hummed and scratched the back of my head.

We stayed silent for several minutes.

"Well, are you going to tell me or are you testing how patient I can be?"

I sensed a hint of sarcasm in her voice and I decided I should tell her. Otherwise, I might have to face her temper again. And after all my tries and the time I took to make her relax and open herself up, that would have been a bad move.

"Alright, I'll tell you what I believe and I would appreciate it if you didn't laugh," even if I want to hear her laughter again desperately.

"I won't," she promised.

"I believe that life is what you make of it," I started, looking away uneasily. "No matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes—it's a universal truth. But the good part is that you get to decide how you're going to mess it up."

I peeked at her and saw her looking at me with open eyes and ears.

"You'll come across many people who will be your friends or who will act like they are. But just remember, some come, some go. The ones who stay with you through everything…they're your true best friends. Never let go of them. I have some and I feel really lucky about it. Having friends is like holding something big, something great and important, and you can even see it."

"Is that why you said I don't know Yusei well? Because he's one of your real friends?" I thought I heard a hint of sadness, but decided to leave it alone.

I nodded. "I said it before, Sherry, and I'll say it again; life isn't easy. Sometimes it's not only hard but it crushes you with everything it's got. We do our best and still we keep falling."

"And what do you do when you start to fall?" her voice was ready to crack.

I knew what she was wondering by asking me this. She wanted an answer for herself. She was seeking a way to face her fallings and difficulties.

"I keep trying," I glanced away, feeling her gaze burning me. "It not only applies to me but everyone else as well, even you. You have to keep going, hold on, and always believe in yourself…because if you don't, then who will?"

"No one, I guess."

"So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling. Life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile and laugh about."

"You think so?" She stared into my eyes.

* * *

_My special thanks to my lovely beta __BlackRoseDragonCK!_

_Please review!_


	8. Goodnight

**Chapter 8 – Goodnight**

_Crow's POV_

I couldn't even breathe under her piercing, hot gaze. I couldn't escape from her eyes and I didn't want to either. She was so pretty— I wasn't sure how long I could stare at her beauty without being affected.

"You really think so?" she reiterated.

"I do," I murmured.

She released me from her gaze and I breathed out in relief. I had been about ready to lose control of my actions with the way she was looking at me. For a moment, I feared that I might have done something really stupid and extremely dangerous.

Heat spread across my face. _What the heck?_ _What was wrong with me, why was I acting like this?_ I was playing with the flames and the consequences for doing something so reckless would have been a nightmare.

"I don't know what else to say other than you're right."

"I am?" I blinked.

"And you made me promise I wouldn't laugh," she laughed and my heart beat faster. "You're stupid if you thought I would have laughed hearing something like that."

"But I can still make you laugh, right?"

"Successfully, I dare say," she responded and smiled again.

She appeared so calm and tender. Her mind was empty of all those unpleasant thoughts about Yliaster and revenge. I smiled widely, feeling really satisfied with myself. Not only did I manage to make her laugh, but I could count much success here too. I had made her tranquil, cheery, and willing to open herself up to show me another Sherry. This one was very different from the previous and I definitely liked her more.

_Did I say like_?

"It's getting colder," Sherry noticed and rubbed arms to warm herself.

"You want to go back?"

"Not really, but it's late too so I guess we should go home."

I checked the time on my phone. "You're right, we should get going."

Nodding, she smiled again. We walked to our D-wheels. This time, I let her lead the way and I followed her to her house. When we arrived at the front gate, she took off her helmet. Still sitting on my duel runner, I did the same. She marched toward me.

"Nice house," I commented.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Her smile made me smile too. I felt triumphant because I had put that smile on her face tonight—and not just once I dare say. Now that she had shaken off all those awful thoughts and allowed herself to have a good time for a little while, she was a totally different person. She wasn't cold at all. She was…

"What?" she glared with her arms crossed, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I blushed when I realized how rude I was being, staring at her like this. "Um… nothing…" I muttered, looking down at my shoes as if I suddenly found them quite interesting.

…

_Sherry's POV_

…

He looked down, but I saw him blushing a bit and I held back a smile. I had never thought he was so shy. He was definitely stupid and annoying. He could sometimes be funny and cute, I admit—when he wanted to be of course. He was also really caring since he-

_Oh well! The list looked endless; he was many things!_

We stayed in an awkward silence for a moment with me looking at him and him looking at his boots.

"Um… Crow?"

"Yes?" he asked stiffly with his eyes still down.

I couldn't believe what I was about to say, but it was too late to back out.

"Um, you know…" I started feeling a little embarrassed about my forthcoming words.

I didn't even remember the last time I had said them. My heart was beating rapidly but I didn't stop myself. He deserved to hear it.

"I would like to thank you for everything…the walk in the park, your showing me your secret place…" It wasn't as bad as I had thought."I had a great time with you."

"…I want to thank you too, Sherry, I had a great time too," finally, he lifted his head to look at me, but not in the eyes. "We can do it again if you like. Y'know, we can go for a walk sometime," he suggested, playing with his fingers like a little kid. His cheeks were still red.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Are you asking me for a date?"

His eyes widened in shock at my words. Seeing his reaction, I held back a giggle. At first, I had simply wanted to tease him. Now, I wasn't so sure about him anymore. But most importantly, I wasn't sure about myself either.

"Oh n-no…" he stammered, blushing even more furiously. "I didn't mean… I never…"

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing you," I chuckled.

"You really like teasing me, don't you?"

I thought I sensed something strange in his voice, like he was trying to hide something.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Your reaction was so funny! I didn't know you could blush that much," I was teasing him again, but I couldn't help it. It was so hilarious!

"What?" He got really wide-eyed. Quickly recovering, he lifted his palms in surrender. "OK, what can I say? I told you before, I'm not apathetic."

I smiled. "I know. So, I guess this is the part where we say goodnight"

"Yeah," he grinned a bit sadly.

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Sherry," I sensed a great disappointment in his voice, but he was still smiling.

I smiled back and I turned to leave.

* * *

_My special thanks to my lovely beta __BlackRoseDragonCK!_

_Please review!_


	9. Who are you?

**Chapter 9 – Who are you?**

_Crow's POV_

I watched her walk away with her long blond hair moving slowly. Mixed feelings raged within me. What a strange night, a strange walk, talk—even strange company. I was confused and tired. I wished I was in my warm bed, but, at the same time, I didn't want to leave. Because if I left, I wasn't sure…actually, I had no idea how or when I could see her again.

But why did I want to see her again? Why was I feeling like this? Was it because I felt somehow protective around her or something more than that? Honestly, I didn't know. I felt confused and clueless.

She vanished into her house and I sighed, frustrated. Now I had to go. Turning on the engine, I drove myself away, taking the faster road to our garage.

My thoughts were a neat skein and I was unable to find any stray edge to unwrap them. My feelings were likewise tangled. What a mess! It was impossible to keep my attention on the road or concentrate on driving, so I stopped at the first rest area.

Yes, I was tired, but not enough to be dangerous on a duel runner. I felt nervous and I didn't know why. My heart was beating like crazy in my chest, trying to jump out of my body. Drawing a deep breath, I tried to calm my nerves and regulate my heartbeat again.

I stared at the dark sky, recovering images from earlier. Sherry had been on the edge of the road, shining in the last sunlight. I sensed her calm voice, the way she looked me when she was annoyed, furious, happy, confused. If I was happy and proud about one thing today, it was that I managed to make her laugh.

I closed my eyes and held my breath, trying to remember her laughter. Never in a million years would I forget one of the world's greatest sounds. It was a sweet melody that I could hear forever without ever getting enough of it.

Breathing out, I opened my eyes. My heart had returned to normal, but now my stomach felt queer, like it was filled with butterflies. _Did I say butterflies_? I shook my head, still clueless.

At least I had gotten the chance to know her a little better. She was a mysterious woman and I had noticed that just today. She was cold, distant, and rude. But I could say with certainty that all of that behavior was actually a camouflage—a fake mask she had to wear to hide the pain inside her…a wall she created to keep everyone and everything away.

I was sure about it. It was one of the few times in my life I had been so sure about anything. I had seen in her eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes, her true self. She was kind and gentle, a sensitive woman who was somehow still a little girl who needed love and care.

Today I had melted her ice. I had broken down her inaccessible walls and removed her fake mask. Behind all of the seemingly impregnable barriers, I had glimpsed the real Sherry. I had seen this, yet I still had no idea what lay in her heart, mind, and thoughts. Maybe I had discovered some things, but she still remained a mystery to me. Her character was a puzzle that perpetually confused me.

I wanted to know more about her; I wanted to reach the real her because I knew that, as cold as she was on the outside, she was truly warm. As hard as she strove to be cold like ice, deep in her heart, she was warm like fire.

"Who are you, Sherry LeBanc?" I wondered aloud, looking above me at the dark sky.

…

_Sherry's POV_

…

I headed to unlock the front gate and marched to my house. Crow was still waiting at the edge of the road for me to get inside. Thinking it classy of him, I smiled again. When I opened the main gate of my house, I peeked out at him. He had revved his engine and was driving away.

_'What a strange night,'_ I thought as Mizoguchi appeared. I threw him my keys.

With a quick movement, he grabbed them out of the air. "My lady," he greeted and dipped his head.

"Good evening. Sorry for my delay," I smiled.

He stared at me with wide eyes, absolutely astonished. I didn't blame him. To see me smile like this was really rare. I tried to hold back a giggle.

"What?" I grinned.

"Umm," he hummed, confused. His face became serious again. "Dinner is served," he officially informed me.

"I'm tired. I think I'll retire to my bedroom."

"Would you like to bring your dinner to your room, my lady?" he offered.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry."

Actually, even if I hadn't eaten anything, I felt like my stomach was already full—full of butterflies. _Did I say butterflies_? Was it possible that I had fallen in love with _him_? In love with an idiot like _Crow Hogan_? I shook my head.

"No way," I whispered to myself. "Definitely _no_ way."

"My lady?"

I was still in my own world, a little lost within my scary thoughts.

"Are you OK?" he asked with a hint of worry.

I took a deep breath. "Sure, I'm fine," I stated. "Good night then," and I left the room, headed for the stairs to the upper level floor.

"It's really good to see you happy, my lady."

I froze in my tracks for a second. For some reason, I was ready to collapse or start running. I felt weak yet strong at the same time.

_What's wrong with me_?

I didn't reply. I just shook my head to clear up my thoughts and marched faster to my room. At the last few meters, I almost ran to open my bedroom door. Hurriedly, I entered my room, closing the door behind me and leaning against it. I took deep breaths to calm my nerves and my heartbeat.

"Happy?" I repeated his words out loud in shock.

But it was true. I was happy and I still felt it. In fact, I couldn't remove the smile from my lips. When was the last time I had experienced this kind of happiness? I couldn't remember. I just couldn't recover from my memories, a moment like this. After my parents' death, I found it really hard to smile again. Those images of their dead bodies covered with blood, lying on the floor, were stuck in my head. The only thing I could think about after that had been my revenge.

I had been so focused on this purpose that I forgot some thing…like how to have a good time and let myself feeling happy again…to free myself from my anger and those terrible feelings that still burned me from the inside. Well, that was how it had been until today. Because today I had seen a different side of a man who I had thought was just an idiot. But he proved to be something more than that. He was also clever, caring, risky and extremely stubborn.

I had never allowed myself to think about anything else other than my plans of revenge. I had lived the perfect life and they had taken it from me. I would make them pay I would gain my happy ending. Or, I would die trying to avenge my parents. All I had considered had been the ending of this bad turn in my life. Now, I wasn't so sure anymore. It wasn't all about me and my ending. Maybe it wasn't even about the happy or the bad ending. Maybe it was about the story itself until it reached its climax.

An idiot had showed me this point of view. _An idiot_! OK, I admit it, he was more than an idiot; he was an _awesome idiot_!

"Just who are you Crow Hogan?" I muttered, looking at the inky sky from my bedroom window.

**The end!**

* * *

_I want to thank everyone who read, liked, loved and reviewed my story. I have no words to tell you how happy I am. __So, who wants me to write another RavenKnightShipping fic?_

_My special thanks to my lovely beta __BlackRoseDragonCK!_

_Please review!_


End file.
